Due to an increasing demand for wireless communication services and bandwidth capacities, wireless networks, for example wireless local area networks (WLANs) may use multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technologies. MIMO antennas may offer improved data throughput and link range. However, performance of existing MIMO technologies may be inadequate.